A Link to Life
by mr.diddles
Summary: Link is about to embark on his most dangerous journey yet, HIGH SCHOOL! Will Link be able to go through school while dealing with his complex social life and interesting assortment of friends? Link x Zelda


**Chapter 1**

**The First Day**

**Link's POV**

Today was my first day as a freshman at Hyrule High and I couldn't have been more nervous. I wasn't sure if any of my friends would be with me and I wasn't good at making new friends so I thought that I was screwed. I started this day on a low note but little did I know that it would just get better.

On the way to the school, I realized just how tired I was. I took the public transit to school and almost missed my stop due to falling asleep. I wasn't able to get any sleep the previous night because I was so nervous for today.

I finally made it to school with only a minute to spare. I looked at my schedule and saw I had science for first period which was at the opposite end of the school from my locker so I sprinted to my class. When I walked in panting I looked around to see any of my friends were there and sure enough, I recognized the white hoodie that my best friend Shiek always wore.

Since I had been late, there was only one desk left which luckily was next to Shiek. I was happy that he was sitting to my left but what would be more interesting was who was sitting to my right. I looked to my right to see the prettiest girl I had ever seen. She had long blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. She looked over at me and smiled which made me blush. She then introduced herself.

"Hello. My name is Zelda."

"Umm...I'm Link. Nice to meet you." She could tell I was nervous.

"Are you ok? You seem a little bit nervous."

I had a hard time responding for I was mesmerized by her beauty. Eventually, I snapped back into reality and responded.

"I'm fine. I'm just not good with new people."

"Don't worry Link. I don't bite."

"Alright."

The teacher clapped her hands to get our attention.

"Alright class! To start things off I would like to officially welcome you to Hyrule High. Now for matters related to this course. Today, I will be assigning you lab partners. These lab partners will be with you for the whole year."

Hearing that made me feel nervous. I really didn't want to be stuck with someone I didn't know. She read off the list of names and I was disappointed to hear that Shiek was paired with some guy named Groose. When she read my name, I held my breath.

"Link. You will be paired with Zelda."

I looked to my right and Zelda did as well. Our gazes met and then she gave me a small smile. I smiled back. I thought to myself that I was glad to be working with her, but I wasn't sure why. I had just met this girl and I didn't really know anything about her besides her name. But I had a feeling in my gut that this was a good thing.

"Well Link, I guess were partners."

"I guess so."

The teacher clapped her hands again to get our attention.

"Now I know it's the first day, but know that you have your lab partners, I'm giving you all a small assignment to do with your partner for homework."

Immediately, the sound of upset students filled the room. But I was glad. I would get to know my lab partner/new friend. I started to feel better about high school.

The rest of the day was nothing special. I saw my friend Vaati in my math class. I also saw that Zelda was in my history class. At the end of the day when I was packing up my stuff, I heard someone call my name. I turned around to find Zelda.

"Hey Link."

"Oh hey. Whats up?"

"I was just wondering when you want to get together to do that science assignment?"

"Oh umm...I'm not sure when I can but here is my cell number and just give me a call later so we can sort it out."

She took down my number into her phone, gave me a smile, said goodbye, and walked away. I didn't think that I would going over to a pretty girls house anytime soon but anything is possible. I thought about Zelda the whole way home. She was so beautiful. I wasn't sure why she even talked to me in the first place. I'm just some nerdy kid. But I wasn't complaining. I started to feel thing were looking bright.


End file.
